Under the Moon
by 0.0Jadewaters
Summary: They met under the full moon by lake. It was love at first sight as they fell for eachother, hard. Can the scene get anymore romantic? One-shot. Better than it sounds, give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Under The Moon

Wandering around under the stream of moonlight, Tris sighed, wondering if true love was real. She had spent years trying to find someone she could feel attracted to in vain but after the two messy break-ups she got into, no man looked appealing for her, even with the muscular bodies and bad boy vibe surrounding them. None made her feel secured or cheerful, no butterflies or tingling feelings racing through her heart as she looked at them.

Tris stared moodily at the rippling waters of the lake, the white light cutting straight through the murky depths. Gradually, her eyes began to droop as she felt light-headed from the gentle lulling sounds the waves made as they lapped against the grass covered ground. In the distant, a twig snapped, startling her. Her eyelids fluttered open and rubbing her eyes, she peered into the darkness, looking to see what or who created the sound. Surely it couldn't be a chaperone from Divergent University. She prayed with her heart that it was just a bunny or some other wild animal roaming in the dark. Across the lake, she could make out a faint silhouette of a tall man leaning on a pine tree. Her breath hitched, as she crept silently around the water, coming nearer to the mysterious man. Accidentally, her clumsiness came in, causing her to trip on a smooth stone set right in her path. She fell, anticipating for the soft grass to cushion her fall but instead, she fell into a rather athletic arm, shivers running up her and down her arms. Gazing towards the star-filled inky black sky, she found herself staring into a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes. They twinkled brightly, making the stars seem dimmer than before.

"I'm so sorry," she pushed herself off his body, her feet itching to scamper away.

"It's fine," the stranger waved his hand around, his voice a deep rumbling sound which she felt attracted to. "May I inquire why you are here in the middle of night?"

"I-I couldn't sleep," she stuttered, trying to comprehend her words. "And you are?"

He chuckled, and she found herself grinning along with him. "I'm Tobias. I see you and I are very much alike, doing up at this time of day. Or should I say night?"

"Yes," she replied back, "I'm Tris. Where are you from exactly? I never seen you around here. It is rare for a new face to appear at this time of year."

"Ah yes, I came here to re-visit some old friends. I'm from the Dauntless state actually." he explained, a small grin tugging his mouth as he noticed her perplexed expressions. "Do you study at Divergent University?"

"Yeah." For some strange reason, whenever she sneaked a glance at him, her heart began beating faster, a blush creeping up her face. So this is what it felt like to be in love. The feeling was exhilarating; her heart racing faster than the wind, her cheeks growing rosy pink from staring at him too many times, her body igniting whenever he brushed against her. Unconsciously, she let it slip. "I like you," she blurted out, then realized what she just said, her hand flying to her mouth in shock.

Tobias merely regarded her, a smile slowly lighting up his face. "I like you too, Tris," he said softly back. "Would you mind accompanying me for dinner tomorrow night? It would be a pleasure for a lovely lady like you to sit in a fancy restaurant with me." he offered.

She was flabbergasted. Was he asking to take her on date? A huge smile came across her face, gracing her plain features. "Of course." she answered back, "I'd love to."

His long fingers flew up to caress her cheek, his thumb lightly skimming across her skin. In a heartbeat, his head enclosed the space between them, capturing her mouth with his. She gasped quietly before kissing him back passionately. Her hands had somehow found it's way to his dark hair, tousling it while one of his hand fiddled with a strand of her bangs, his other rubbing soothing circles in her back. They stayed in that position before breaking apart, gasping for air. Looking into each others eyes, gray to blue, they knew it was love at first sight, and both could not deny that odd, intoxicating feeling that filled their body and ran through their veins towards the heart as they held each other, lingering in that position for a long, long time.

* * *

**Yeah, it's one-shot for Tris and Tobias. :3 My friend asked me to do a Divergent fanfic but I insisted on finishing my other stories first, even though I have million ideas waiting to be finalized properly into a story. Just a small piece of writing for you guys to be entertained with. And, yes, Emily, if you're reading this YOU'RE WELCOME! I shouldn't even be writing this. Hmph.**

**Follow, favorite and review! You know, the typical farewell from me... peace out buddy-ohs!**

**~0.0JW~**


	2. Author's Note

Just a Little Author's Note:

**Looking at the reviews, I'll answer them. It may not satisfy you, so I apologize for the inconvenience.**

**Tatumtot1010: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed this story. I know Tobias is seems slightly OOC, I just hope you didn't' mind about it. I like Four, though he could let his wall down sometimes. Not complaining about the stoic demeanor he has. xD**

**mangere275: Aww...thank you :) I didn't really put much effort in it though...and frankly, it is a bit too romance-y for my taste. As said in the summary, it's a one-shot, sorry, I won't be creating it into a story.**

**Emily(guest):Yada,yada,yada. Make a damn account already gurl. Ill be reading your stories. For 'keep on writing' do you mean this story or my other stories? Super glad you didn't diss this story though..xD just make an account already! (I hope you're reading this wherever you are)**

**shinigamixxx:My name? You mean my account name? Are you talking about the old one: 0.0Lovewriting or the updated one: 0.0jadewaters? Well, if that's what you're wondering about, my old one was random, I had no idea what it should be called but since this is a writing related website, I just called it 0.0lovewriting. My changed one, it stands for my initials in real life: J.W. Has no meaning to it, not my real name either. Does that answer your question?**

**Thanks guys for the follows, favorites and reviews! I'll be writing an AU Divergent fanfic right after I finish ****Her True Self****. Peace out,**

**~0.0JW~**


End file.
